callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Zombie Verrückt is the second map to be featured in the Nazi Zombies gamemode in Call of Duty: World at War. The map also came out as DLC in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombie Verrückt is much larger than Nacht der Untoten, having more than twice the rooms, and features many more weapons and utilities. The most prominent features are the Perk-a-Cola machines, which mirror different multiplayer Perks, and the Power Switch. Another feature is the Electro-Shock Defenses. Unlike any other zombies map, Zombie Verrückt has two spawn areas, which are separated by an electric door. The door will only open if the Power Switch is activated. The map is more close quarters than Nacht der Untoten was, having many short hallways and narrow staircases. Rooms Left Spawn Room: *Windows: Four *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlockables: Left Balcony (1000 points), Right Spawn Room (Power need to be on to unlock) *Perk-a-Colas: Juggernog *Others: Mystery Box spawn point Left Balcony: *Windows/Wall: Two *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlockables: Left Upstairs (750 points) *Perk-a-Colas: Double Tap Root Beer *Others: Mystery Box spawn point, Electro-shock defenses Left Upstairs: *Windows: Two *Weapons: STG-44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlockables: Power Room (1000 points) *Others: Mystery Box spawn point and Toilet (for musical easter egg) Right Spawn Room: * Windows: Three * Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield, Kar98k (Black Ops only) * Unlockables: Right Hallway (750 points), Right Back Room (750 points) * Perk-a-Colas: Quick Revive Right Back Room: *Weapons: BAR + Bipod Right Hallway: *Windows: Two *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlockables: Right Balcony (1000 points) *Perk-a-Colas: Mule Kick (Black Ops Only) *Others: Mystery Box spawn point Right Balcony: *Weapons: BAR + Bipod, Bouncing Betty, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlockables: Right Upstairs (750 points) *Others: Electro-shock defenses Right Upstairs: *Windows: One *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlockables: Kitchen (1000 points) *Perk-a-Colas: Speed Cola Kitchen: *Windows: One *Unlockables: Power Room (750 points) Power Room: *Windows: One *Others: Original location of Mystery Box, Power Swich Weapons To see the weapons fetured in this map please go here: Zombie Verrückt/Weapons Power-Ups The following Power-Ups can be found in the map: Insta-Kill *Insta-Kill makes all zombies 1 shot / 1 stab kill with any weapon and will give the player 10 points for shooting the zombie and 50 points for killing the zombie but if the player knife on insta kill they will get 130 points for the kill. The Power-Up only lasts for 30 seconds. Double Points *Double Points makes all poitns form killing zombies and reparing barriers double. The Power-Up only last 30 seconds. Nuke *Nuke will kill every zombie alive in the map and some out side the map, and give the players 400 points each or 800 if double points is active while this is gotten. Max Ammo *Max Ammo will give all the players in game, full ammo for there gun/weapon. However if the players magazine is not full they will be missing a few bullets (how ever many is gone from the magazine). Carpenter (Black Ops Only) *Carpenter will repear all barriers on the map. And will give all players in game 200 points or 400 on double points. Trivia *A musical easter egg can be activated by flushing the left most toilet in the left upstairs three times. *There is an interactive spot on an operating table by the Juggernog machine. To activate it, the player will need to press the action button while crouched next to a valve under the table. Once done, it will make a drill sound and a man can be heard screaming in the distance. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *Mule Kick appears on the Black Ops version of the map, similar to in Nacht der Untoten, where it costs 4000 points to purchase. Videos